your_guide_to_pokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ray
Ray is a 10-year-old Pokemon Trainer and an protagonist of Gabe's Pokemon Adventures. He was known for abusing his Pokemon and then abandoning them. He is the son of Lydia Anderson and the younger brother of Lily Anderson. He eventually realized he was truly hurting Pokemon and reformed himself. He now treats his Pokemon with love and care. In Gabe's Alola Pokemon Adventures, Ray is set to become a traveling companion and become Gabrielle's love interest and boyfriend. Ray is also going to own one of the Alola starters. In the epilogue of Gabe's Alola Pokemon Adventures, he had married Gabrielle and they had four children: Gabriella oldest child, Raymond second child, Gabriel youngest son, and Rani baby daughter. Ray owns a Lime Green PokeDex. In the upcoming crossover series with Digimon, Ray owns a Yellow/Green D-7 Digivice and is partnered with Agumon. Pokemon On Hand This is a list of the Pokemon that are traveling with Ray. Mud♂ Mud is Ray's first starter Pokémon. He abandoned him as an Mudkip and Gabrielle caught him, but after his trainer reformed, Mud decided to join Ray again. Gabrielle gave him back to Ray. In Swampert's Debut, Mud evolved into a Swampert under Ray's care making him happy. Tree♀ Tree is Ray's replacement starter Pokemon for Mud. Ray received her when he abandoned Mud after calling him weak. Due to being abused, she is quite mean like her trainer. When Ray saw how strong his Mudkip, now a Marshtomp, Mud had gotten, he wanted Mud back and when Mud refused to go with him, Ray almost sent out Tree to hurt Mud, but Gabrielle and Pik protected Mud and Ray ran away scared. Tree reappeared with Ray when Gabrielle was telling Ray that he didn't know it, but he was hurting Pokemon and Ray realized he was wrong. Tree helped Ray treat Daniel who was sick. Tree also helped Ray rescue Daniel and Pik from Team Rocket. She evolved into Groyvle after having a stronger bond with Ray and because she had reached that level. Snivia♀ Snivia is a Snivy that was given to Ray by Professor Juniper. She will evolve into Servine in season 2. Croaky♂ Croaky is a Froakie that was given to Ray by Professor Sycamore. He will evolve soon. Litty♂ Litty will be a Pokemon obtained by Ray in Gabe's Alola Pokemon Adventures. In an preview, he was confirmed to be male. Litten will be Ray's third starter Pokemon. Litty is a Litten. Currently Mating This is a list of the Pokemon that are currently mating. It is possible the female Pokemon might have a litter of babies. Daniel♂ Daniel is Ray's male Delcatty he caught after he ran away from Pikachu and Gabrielle. Due to being abused, Daniel was a mean Delcatty and often pressures Tree to train better. During the Hoenn League, Ray and Daniel battled Gabrielle and Mud and lost the League making Ray and Daniel mad. Daniel reappeared with Ray after he reformed and apologized to his Pokemon for the way he was treating them. Tree and Ray treated Daniel when he was sick. Daniel was used in Ray's battle against Gabrielle. Then Team Rocket appeared and attempted to steal Daniel and Pik. But Ray and Gabrielle rescued their Pokemon and sent Team Rocket blasting off. He is currently mating with Skit. Personality Ray was mean and cruel to Pokemon. But after he realized that he was truly hurting Pokemon, he reformed. He is now a loving trainer towards his Pokemon. In Gabe's Alola Pokemon Adventures, he is set to become one of the traveling companions along with Mimi, Crystal, Erika, Katrese, and Cilan to Gabrielle. He secretly has a crush on Gabrielle, his crush will be revealed to Gabrielle soon. Appearance Ray is a 10-year-old child with a deep voice, shoulder length blonde wavy hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. He wears a orange jacket.Category:Children Category:Pokemon Abusers Category:Pokemon Murders Category:Bullies Category:Main Antagonists Category:Child Who Rejected His/Her's Mother's Love Category:Boys Born in 2005 Category:Trainers With An Skitty Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Child Villains Category:Reformed Trainers Category:Love Interests Category:Boyfriends Category:Redeemed Trainers Category:Gabe's Friends Category:Humans Category:10-year-olds Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Fathers Category:Digidestined Category:Males Category:Boys